halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Mito
Finnegan of the Mito Clan (born on the 8th of the Crown of the Silver Solstice, 891), also known as Finn Mito, is an adolescent kobold from the Whiteshock Citadel and is a current active member of the Brigade. He was one of four player characters in the twoshot A Journey Through the Ashes. Currently, he spends his time at Nadir's Zenith training and putting money towards building a small shelter/zoo for interesting and endangered fauna. Personality Though he has been through quite a bit of trauma in the past year, Finn has retained a chipper and optimistic personality you'd usually expect from a young child. He actively vocalizes when he admires someone to their face, often asking many childish questions to get to know them. When speaking doesn't work, he often utilizes hands-on learning, which occasionally leads to a tiny bit of property destruction. Finn loves animals of all shapes and sizes, often calling them "cute" even when they're comedically large and/or murderous. He enjoys reading about all kinds of beasts from all different sorts of regions in his free time, and dreams of building a massive sanctuary where they can live together in peace and he can learn to take care of them properly. Sometimes the young kobold reveals a more aggressive, bloodthirsty side of his personality; specifically, whenever issues regarding slavery, animal abuse, or past abusers come up. He takes a strong stance against those who trap animals for their entertainment, having no qualms with releasing those beasts and allowing them to slaughter their "masters". Once he gets worked up or upset regarding these topics, it's hard to convince him to not demand the gruesome deaths of these power-abusing individuals. Appearance As the first hatched out of a clutch of eight, Finn was naturally the healthiest of his siblings. He's taller than most northern kobolds, with excellent posture and vibrant plumage and eyes. His feathers are a near-blinding white, tipped indigo on the ends of his wings, head feathers, and tail. This indigo color also appears on the claws on his hands, feet, and wingpeaks, as well as the scale-like cartilage on his snout and legs. His eyes are large and childlike, with golden irises and white scelara. The snout on his face has some sharp fangs within it, though it seems to mostly be beak-like in nature. Typically, Finn is equipped in the standard gear expected for an archer. He wears a leather vest to protect his midsection, with plenty of space left for both his wings and arms to have complete freedom of movement. He also wears simple short-cut trousers to allow his legs the freedom to climb if need be. A couple of belts wrap around his chest and waist to host tools such as his quiver, waterskin, or letter-writing kit he received from his family before he was sent away. He also wears a worn signet ring on his right pinky. Tacka Tacka is Finn's most loyal companion since childhood, a white-necked raven he befriended while still living with his family in the Whiteshock Citadel. She has a taller bill than normal ravens, with a wider upper curve and narrower bottom one. Her feathers have a faint deep blue sheen in the sunlight, and her caw is a bit smoother and more whistle-like than the standard coarse cry of a normal one. The middle-aged raven is rather docile and well-mannered, and has no problem hiding within one of Finn's pockets if in danger. Once in a while when Finn gets particularly rowdy she'll nag him till he settles down a bit. She seems to have no problem understanding Common or Yipyak speech, though she'll only ever listen to Finn or those who she seems to trust with his life. Pre-Campaign Finn was born in the Whiteshock Citadel's Smallscale Quarter, to father Chester of the Mito Clan and mother Meadow of the Vallatae Clan. He was the first-hatched out of a clutch of eight, of which all eight children were miraculously winged. As the firstborn, Finn was naturally the largest. His stature allowed him to learn to utilize the longbow as a weapon, despite the fact it's nearly the same size as he is. However, other than his stature there was something inherently magical about him that attracted wildlife to him even in infancy. As he matured, he immediately became quite adept at interacting with the beasts, soon taking up a part-time job in the local stables. Some time before he was old enough to use his wings, he found Tacka nesting without a mate in a back corner of an abandoned barn near his childhood home. He helped guard her chicks from the other animals that lurked near the stable until they were ready to leave the nest. Upon their departure, Tacka never left Finn's side, learning to communicate with him through specific whistles and mimicry (and eventually through magic). Eventually, she was so fluent in communicating with him that she was able to teach him how to fly, using her makeshift words to explain techniques and ways to not think about the height. Around when Finn was 12, the Mito Family Cobblers went out of business through a mysterious accident, one that also seems connected to when Finn renounced the religion of Ester Pyx. It was during this time of crisis that the family received an offer from a shady black market contact- they wanted Finn, and in exchange the family would be taken under the wing of one of the noble's in the Highreach Quarter to be taught. Finn accepted this offer, and was taken as a slave-pet to be sold to underworld traders in the High North. He was bought by Tiger, the eventual owner of La Maison des Fourrure and, after the Betrayal, the leader of Hashire. He was taken with Tiger's group to the Ashen Breach, where he was put on display in a Draconic exhibit until the destruction caused by the Betrayal nearly collapsed his cage completely, barely giving him a chance to escape before the entire exhibit was buried in a landslide. While being transported, unknown events occurred that converted Finn to the religion of Paradoxie. A Journey Through the Ashes (See: A Journey Through the Ashes) After the events of the Betrayal, Finn found himself gliding above the rubble looking for any sort of refuge. He found himself aligned with Picked Clean, the remnants of the casino known as Barbas led by a well-meaning Orc named Jacoby Pn'Tch. There, he helped the organization find and preserve historic artifacts left in the wake of the disaster. Finn was sent to explore the ruins of the Lucky 777 with three other members of Picked Clean: Sneikan, a Plantfolk rogue; Darwin, a Selachii wizard and scientist; and Mishka Volkov, a Voxen fighter. On their way out, they're ambushed by F.I.R.E. agents- specifically Ray'Khan, an orange dragon with incredible physical prowess and quite a short fuse. After a short altercation, Finn managed to blind one of Ray'Khan's eyes with a lucky shot from his longbow, a sleight that the dragon took quite personally. While they were fleeing from the F.I.R.E. agents, the group ran into the remnants of the casino owned by Finn's previous enslaver, Tiger. He had converted it into a new organization known as Hashire. Chaos ensued, and Tiger was eventually slain as the party fled yet again. Though details are unknown, Finn and his friends (except for Mishka, who was unfortunately defeated in combat against F.I.R.E.) were able to escape the Ashen Breach. They made their way to Nadir's Zenith with the help of Lowdik, where they eventually all agreed to join the Brigade. The Brigade As a member of the Brigade, Finn spends most of his time tending to the animals within the Zenith itself. He makes sure the animals are cared for, and usually feeds them as well. Upon meeting the members of the Knights of Nadir for the first time, Finn ended up idolizing it's members, being smitten by how "cool they looked" and how "endlessly powerful and impossible to kill they were"- having been told these things by the enigmatic Mr Curse. He quickly bonded with the other ranger of the group, Rabi Phendara. The two of them went on an outing to teach Rabi how to better handle animals, during which he was able to witness Rabi's draconic transformation for the first time. At the end of their outing they were able to rescue a black-feathered gryphon from a group of poachers, now named Kima "Bitchslayer" Phendara. Before departing, Rabi invested some money into Finn's dream of creating an animal sanctuary. He used the funds to build a small multi-floored cabin, within which he hosts a number of different small creatures (insects, rodents, small reptiles, etc) in spacious and comfortable exhibits. He doesn't keep many creatures there for too long of a period at a time, though when they are hosted there he spends many hours watching them and talking with them, taking down as much information on the creatures as he can before returning them to the wilds. After some time abroad, some event occurred that caused Kefyn to be separated from his loyal owl companion Perdue. Sympathizing with him, Finn went with Octavian to the Steamed Lands, where they now search for Perdue as well as Kima, who was also abandoned in the incident. Their current status is unknown, but assumed still alive. Quotes n/a, add later? Gallery Finn Mito.jpg|Finn with Tacka Category:The Brigade Category:H:RotG Category:A Journey Through the Ashes Category:Player Characters Category:NPCs